


The Superman Tattoo

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Superhero Roleplay (Kinda), Tattoos, Teasing, a surprising amount of smut with little to no fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Turns out that Ray has a Superman tattoo. Mick finds it incredibly hot.





	

He didn’t intend for this to happen.

 

To be honest, it was a total accident. A few weeks ago, after a few beers shared between the two, they’d drunkenly stumbled into Ray’s room, falling onto his bed. They were making out heavily and barely had the patience to make it there, let alone fiddle with the lights. The kisses they shared were sloppy and rushed, and Mick’s only objective at the time was to get Ray’s clothes off as fast as possible. He’d gotten Ray’s shirt up, which to Ray responded to by pulling it off completely. Mick took a good long look at Ray’s flushed neck and chest in the glowing light of his partner’s room and noticed a marking peeking out from the line of Ray’s jeans. He pulled them down slightly and groaned at what he saw.

 

“Haircut, you didn’t tell me you had a tattoo. I never noticed…” He laughed, watching Ray’s eyes widen and the flush in his cheeks become darker. Every sexual experience they’d ever had up to this point was always in the dark.

 

“I uh… I might’ve gotten a little  _ too _ drunk my junior year of undergrad. I don’t like to talk about it.” He said shyly, wanting to hide underneath the covers. Mick rolled his eyes and pecked a path of wet kisses down to the tattoo to get a closer look, which made Ray squirm. He tried to contain his laughter when he saw what it was clearly.

 

“I guess you got it hard for superheroes, ay, Raymond?” He smiled at Ray’s small groan of a response. It was an outline of the Superman emblem, on his lower left hipbone. “Don’t be so shy about it, Haircut. I think it’s pretty hot.” Mick smirked, leaning down to kiss the tattoo once again, licking a small stripe on it before pulling the rest of Ray’s pants down and taking him into his mouth. Ray came embarrassingly fast that night, Mick teasing and scratching the tattoo as he blew Ray.

 

Within the next few endeavors they had together, Mick always gave Ray’s tattoo attention in the middle of whatever they did. He found it extremely hot that Ray got so loose and relaxed enough as to make a drunken decision of this caliber. And it was in such a sensitive area that he couldn’t get enough of his partner’s labored and desperate responses to give it more love.

 

Fast forward to now. He was wearing a bright blue shirt with the emblem on it, fake glasses, and a nice tight pair of jeans. He outright refused to wear a Superman costume. This was pushing it.

 

“Alright, here we go.” Ray whispered to himself quietly, walking out from the closet to the middle of Mick’s room, where his partner was admiring a very real-looking large chunk of uncut ruby.

 

“Please don’t tell me you actually stole that just for this.” Ray chided, placing his hands on his hips irritatedly. Mick just laughed.

 

“Don’t go breaking character on me, big guy,” Mick smirked. “Now… Oh  _ no _ not  _ Superman. _ Foiled my plans again.” He said with sincerity, yet somewhat jokingly, trying to play this up as well as he could. 

 

“Heatwave, of all people. I thought I had you arrested last time, how did you escape?” Ray said with a deeper tone.

 

“I have my ways. It wasn’t exactly my first time bustin’ out.” He smirked, grabbing his gun that was attached to his hip and charging it up. “‘Sides. I know your weakness now.”

 

Ray laughed. “And what would that be? Even if you did know, you wouldn’t be finding it anywhere you could get your filthy hands on it.” 

 

“Nah, I’m not talkin’ about that shiny rock.” Mick started to walk towards Ray, letting his gun go and pushing him gently against the wall behind them. “It’s me. I’m your weakness. I’ve seen the way you look at me,  _ Clark _ . And while you were putting the rest of my crew in prison, you were awful unobservant when it came to be my turn to be turned in… It’s almost like you wanted me to escape. To do something else so you could see me again…” He smiled at the red color that flushed Ray’s cheeks, being put on display by the rounded lenses of the fake glasses he was wearing. 

 

“It’s me, isn’t it?” Mick smiled, looking into Ray’s eyes. “Me and my thieving, filthy hands?” There was a long pause and a gulp before Ray responded shakily.  

 

“Mick… Mick I-I can’t do this. I feel too silly. I’m sorry.” Ray sighed, pushing the glasses up his face to sit on top of his head. Mick simply smiled, pulling Ray in by the collar of his shirt for a soft kiss. The movement caused the glasses to fall back onto the bridge of his nose, knocking Mick’s forehead in the process. Ray pulled back.

 

“Here, let me,” He reached up to remove his fake glasses. To which Mick responded by grabbing that hand by the wrist and pushing it back down.

 

“No, no. I really like them. Make ‘ya look even cuter. ‘Sides, you’ve gotta keep that secret identity hidden, right?” He winked, his tone calm and smooth with a suggestive look on his face. “You’re not superman, Ray. But you still are my man of steel.” 

 

“Christ… That was so cheesy.” Ray laughed as Mick kissed lightly at his neck. Mick pulled back, grabbing Ray’s hand with one hand and his gun with the other, leading them over to the bed while placing his gun back in its case on the way. He looked back at his boyfriend and smiled. He pulled him in for another kiss, threading his fingers in his hair to deepen it. Mick then leaned back, falling onto the bed, pulling his partner down with him. Ray was straddling him, and Mick was looking up at him softly in an upright position. Ray smiled, and leaned down to kiss Mick once again.

 

Mick’s hands started to wander up under Ray’s shirt, one hand finding the tattoo and the other reaching up to swipe at a nipple. This motion made Ray moan, causing him to steady himself on his partner’s shoulders. Mick’s hands started to inch the shirt up when he got an idea. He pulled away from Ray, causing him to whimper at the loss.

 

“Will you lay down for me?” Mick said softly, the usual gruff in his voice kept at a minimum. Ray nodded and did as he was asked, laying back on the bed. Mick turned around and crawled up to straddle his hips. He leant down, taking Ray’s hands in his own. Ray smiled, happily leaning up to kiss his boyfriend before being urged back down. Mick smirked, taking both of his hands and connecting them, then pressing them relatively hard against the bed, holding them there. He looked up at his partner, surprised.

 

“Mick? Wha--oh,” Ray started, to which his partner responded to by licking a long stripe from the bottom of his neck to the tip of his jawline. Mick laughed against his neck as response to his soft groan, and did it again.

 

“‘M gonna make you feel good, Steel.” Mick said; Ray responded with a groan.

 

“Don’t say that. Like, man of steel, fine. But one of our team members is actually steel… It’s just weird.” Ray said awkwardly, which made Mick laugh.

 

“Heywood’s got nothing on you, pretty.”

 

Mick then took his sweet time kissing every inch of Ray he could. He began with lifting up his partner’s shirt, which he did with one hand, and added in a command for his boyfriend not to move it, as he took both of his wrists into one hand. Ray simply laid back and took all of Mick’s advances happily, groaning and whimpering at the lack of mobility. Mick took his free hand and ran his fingers up and down Ray’s sides at a sluggish pace, making him squirm and laugh.

 

“Dammit, Mick, I-heh, Mick, come on--” Ray’s rambling turned into a loud moan when Mick decided to bite down on one of his nipples while simultaneously pressing his free hand against the erection forming in Ray’s jeans.

 

“What? Hard for me already? I really do make you weak…” Mick said through the thick gruff of his voice. Mick’s other hand moved off of Ray’s wrists to join the other in easing Ray’s pants down along with his boxers. He removed both garments along with his own shirt, leaving Ray in just his shirt and glasses, and himself in his pants.

 

“Fuck, haircut. Seeing that tattoo on your skin never gets old. It’s so… Fuck.” Ray laughed at Mick’s loss of words as his hands stayed locked above his head on his own accord. Mick leaned up once again to lock lips with him, one hand steadying himself on the bed while the other fumbled around in the bedside drawer for some lube.

 

“‘M gonna fuck you nice and slow, that alright?” Mick smiled down at Ray, showing more of his teeth when he saw Ray’s fake glasses crooked on his face, blush painting his cheeks. 

 

“Mhm, yes please.” Mick laughed low and kissed Ray one more time before moving back down his body to lift his partner’s legs up to brace them up on his shoulders. Ray started to laugh as Mick covered his fingers with lube, smiling softly. Mick looked up at him questioningly as he slid the first finger in.

 

Whatever Ray was going to say was taken over by a soft groan; his hips shifting down to take as much of Mick’s finger as he could.

 

“Now, now, Haircut. I did say,” Mick pulled his finger out to the first knuckle. “Nice, and, slow.” His finger twisted only slightly inside Ray, making him whimper and squirm.

 

Mick then spent the next twenty minutes fingering Ray tediously slow. Taking his time and teasing Ray with all four fingers. Every once in awhile, he’d push in a little deeper and find Ray’s prostate and scrape lightly against it, making Ray cry out. It was barely enough to keep him right on the edge without losing control. And Mick was more than proud. Yeah, they had plenty of sex, but it always was rushed and quick. Only on rare occasions they would take it nice and slow; which Mick loved, but Ray hated.

 

“M-Mick, come on. I-I’ve had enouugh, please, please, I need you to fuck me.” Ray begged, eyes wet and cheeks dark red. Mick caved and pulled his fingers out of his partner, bending them on the way out, watching Ray’s calm expression twist as he did so. Mick leant back to admire the sight before him; Ray sated and panting, his arms shaking, his mouth open and lips wonderfully wet. He  _ loved _ teasing Ray. The sight then reminded him that he was achingly hard in his own pants.

 

His right hand went down to open up his pants, and he didn’t bother with taking them off. His other hand reached back into his back pocket to grab the condom that he’d put there before they began, opened it, and slid it on with a moan. Ray’s hands finally released from their imaginary bonds to reach for the bottle of lube by his side, and used a bit to stroke Mick, simultaneously slicking him up and teasing him. Mick growled and thrusted into Ray’s hand. Ray rolled his eyes and let go immediately, making Mick groan in displeasure.

 

“What? I’m not allowed to tease you too?” Ray said jokingly innocent. Mick responded by taking Ray’s legs and spreading them wider, creating this stretch and burn that made Ray keen loudly.

 

Mick didn’t hesitate after that, leaning in to push himself into Ray, making his partner sigh. Under normal conditions, Ray would be whimpering and telling Mick to slow down; but right now, he wasn’t going fast enough. He hooked his ankles on Mick’s back, pushing him all the way. They both groaned at the feeling, Ray of being so full, and Mick by being engulfed by Ray’s heat so quickly.

 

“Fuck, eager aren’t we, pretty?” Mick said happily, watching Ray fuck himself lightly on his cock. He leant down and Ray pulled him the rest of the way for a heated kiss as he started to thrust into his boyfriend. One of Mick’s hands found itself digging through Ray’s hair, pulling and scratching, while the other settled on rubbing Ray’s tattoo.

 

“Oh, fuck, Mick,” Ray panted, meeting his partner’s thrusts with the opposite direction, both of them finding each other’s rhythm automatically as Mick’s thrusts sped up. “Please, more, come on,” Ray began to beg, pushing more on Mick’s back in order to push him in deeper. 

 

“Damn, you look so fucking good, Raymond, shit…” Mick got lost in his thrusts, closing his eyes and dropping his head to rest in the crook of Ray’s neck.  

 

Ray tapped Mick’s neck with his hands and encouraged it up. Mick looked down at Ray, their noses touching. Ray looked up at Mick through his crooked glasses, grabbing his face and pulling him down for a kiss. Mick’s tongue invaded Ray’s mouth, hungrily taking in the taste of Ray’s mouth before having to pull away to moan. His partner’s noise took him by surprise. Mick didn’t  _ moan _ very often, per se, he was more of the silent grunting and panting kinda guy.

 

“Fuck, Raymond,” He groaned out, making Ray whimper. Mick couldn’t stop the noises he was making as he thrusted harder, Ray was so amazingly hot in this instance; his shirt ridden up, his glasses crooked and beginning to fog, small markings covered his neck and chest, and that  _ fucking _ tattoo-- 

 

“Ray--” Mick ground out before thrusting shallowly three times before stilling his hips and coming. Mick rode out his orgasm, Ray rubbing his back and panting in his ear as he did so.

 

“That was so hot, oh my god.” Ray smiled at Mick, and he reciprocated with a soft kiss. 

 

“I haven’t even made  _ you _ come yet, pretty.” Mick laughed, leaning down and taking his partner’s lower lip between his teeth. Ray moaned lightly. “And won’t that be a pretty sight, Raymond.” He started, taking his hand and gliding it down Ray’s body, grabbing his erection and stroking it lightly.

 

“Oh, Mick,” Ray whimpered, Mick’s warm hands moving and pulling at his cock; all the while Mick’s thick cock still buried inside him. “If you… If you keep doing that… I-ah!” Mick grinned as his rough fingers scraped over Ray’s cock’s sensitive head. Ray’s hips started to shift, a sure sign that he was close to coming. Mick pulled out completely while letting go of Ray’s erection.

 

“Mick… Mick-- Oh!  _ Fuck! _ ” Ray swore loudly as multiple things happened at once: Mick’s hand enveloped his cock once again, fingers lightly squeezing the head, Mick’s cock being slammed back into him, and his orgasm taking him by complete surprise. Mick happily stroked Ray through his orgasm, the aftershocks of his muscles clenching around him making him groan. 

 

“Wow.” Ray said, lifting the glasses so that he could see his partner more clearly. “That was… wow...”

 

“Holy shit.” Mick interrupted, pulling out looking down at Ray. “You look even hotter, now that you’re covered in your own come…” Mick growled, leaning down to kiss Ray softly.

 

“We’ve gotta do this again sometime.” Ray smiled. Mick looked to the side and smirked, leaning in to whisper into Ray’s ear.

 

“Well… I don’t know ‘bout you but, I’d love to see my man of steel on his knees with his glasses coated in my come.” Mick groaned, making Ray shiver and nod enthusiastically. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at that... I'm not dead! A while back, my friend and I were talking about this, and I swore to myself that I'd get it written before Christmas, and give it to her as a present. Whoops. 
> 
> Whelp, Happy New Years, Kevin!
> 
> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
